Another Kill Night
by KekeMeke
Summary: Another kill and the aftermath.


Another Kill Night

She was young and incredibly beautiful. She had long blonde hair that hugged her upper body better than the finest silk would and her olive-green eyes could make any man fall for her. She had everything and yet, she was damned with the worst job a 21-year-old could have. She worked for a Japanese crime syndicate named The Hand as their best female assassin. Her name was Elektra. She was perfect in her job. She was attractive, seductive, sneaky and precise. She had never been caught. She had never had any remorse about her job. She didn't care either who her targets were, or wanted to get close to them. She had the power of anonymity and made her superior.

Another night. Another hit. Another victim. More blood on her hands. The target went by the nickname Mr. G. She had only seen his photo once and never been told anything about him. She didn't know why The Hand's new client wanted him dead or who that mysterious client was. All she knew was that Mr. G had to die and that was for sure.

There she was, standing in the shadows of his condo, waiting for him to come back from work. Suddenly the door of the apartment flew open and there he was - her new target. Elektra had pictured him as a nasty guy in his early 60s but instead she saw a nicely-looking man in his early 30s with brown hair and surprisingly calm brown eyes.

'Hello, darling.' She clearly mocked him. 'You are late again. Dinner's cold.'

The second he heard that low and seductive voice, he knew who it belonged to and that enlightened him about the woman's assignment. He had only heard myths of her – a femme fatale, a gorgeous but ruthless girl who killed – Elektra.

'Elektra?'

'You are well informed.' She stepped into a better lit place and stepped towards him. He saw her. There were no myths. She was just as gorgeous as the stories described her. She was with long blonde wavy hair, highlighted in black green eyes and dressed in a tight leather outfit that left very little to the imagination.

While older man thought only of overpowering her and escaping the danger she represented, she made G. think of her gorgeous she was and how attractive her athlete-like body looked in the muted light.

'Are you here to kill me, kiddo?' He asked with absolutely no fear.

'Why do you think I am here?' She asked coldly. That was when he smirked and stepped towards her. She was shocked; none of her hits had ever dared to come close to her. However, her assassin's mind took his desire for her as an advantage. She let him come to her and kiss her. She enjoyed the kiss but stayed alert the whole time and just as he had gotten comfortable pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a three-blade knife sticking out of his chest. There was no next thing for him, he died and Elektra calmly fixed her lip gloss, cleaned her weapon and climbed out of the window.

Less than an hour later, Elektra was lying in the bath tub, drinking a glass of red wine and waiting for the news report of that guy's death to appear on TV. That time she was wearing no make-up, no clothes and her hair up in a negligent bun. As soon as the clock went off, she turned on the TV and in a couple of minutes, she heard 'for the first time' of the death of a business man named Gunter Kraus. The news report said there was no evidence of who the killer might have been, not even tapes from security cameras. Elektra smiled arrogantly. She was a professional. She never left trace. She was the best.

'Congratulations on the clear job.' She heard a husky voice behind her. It belonged to her boss's son. His name was Kirigi. He was a good-looking son of a bitch about her age. She didn't like him the least but he didn't need to know that for two main reasons. One, because he had a lot of power within The Hand and two, sex was relatively good. 'Want more wine?'

'Sure.' Elektra smiled cockily. 'Is the boss pleased with my performance tonight?'

'How could he not be? You are the best assassin we have.' Kirigi started massaging her shoulders, slowly going down to her breasts. Just as he was about to touch them, Elektra sank deeper into the tub and leaned her head against him. She needed to relax. 'Tell me about the kill itself.'

'You mean…if something happened between the two of us.' Elektra totally abhorred all the people she was ordered to kill but sometimes the best way to do her job was by sleeping with them. She didn't like that at all but she knew that if she failed even once, The Hand would kill her.

'Did you sleep together?' Asked Kirigi impatiently. His touch was getting rough and it could have left nasty bruises if she didn't answer him soon.

'No, we didn't. We kissed but that was only because I needed a clear access to his chest. You jealous?'

'Maybe I am. You are one hot babe and I want you to myself.' He leaned to kiss her. Elektra tried to get away from him but she couldn't and at that point of the evening she knew she had better surrender herself to Kirigi's desire. She wasn't looking forward to spending another night with him but ultimately that was what happened.

In the morning, when Kirigi woke up he found a note that sounded a lot angrier than caring.

_Your dad called. He needs me in the office. You had better not be there when I come home. You know I like the days to myself. –E._

Such attitude always made Kirigi angry but after all, he knew that if he wasn't on Elektra's side and occasionally in her bed, he would be against her and he was certain that was not of his best interest.


End file.
